


February 24

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Blues, F/M, Forgotten Birthday, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: It’s Rulue’s birthday, and nobody attended. Depressed, Rulue retires to her room. Minotauros feels horrible for his boss. Can he do anything to cheer her up? (I had this idea and I'm not waiting months to actually post it on Rulue’s birthday.)





	February 24

**February 24** **  
** _ by kirbymanx _

Rulue sat at the lonely dinner table. Nobody but her faithful bodyguard, the beefy Minotauros, was here, so she allowed herself to slouch her palm on the table resting her jaw on her palms.

She was feeling bummed. She’d been moody leading up to this day, and Minotauros felt it his Mistress’ moods.

Rulue gets like this every year. She and her hulking lackey, they spend a lot of time decorating the room, all those party decorations they have put up, the balloons they inflated with their hotheadedness, the classy vinyl record spinning on the gramophone, fought with her tailor to make a white cocktail dress before he realized it looked good on her, the love Chef Minotauros no doubt has put into the cooking again, there was already a present from Minotauros, her Birthday’s should be great.

Rulue’s friend pool was rather limited. Off-top of her head, she could count them on one hand. And even then, that was with stretching the definition of  _ friend _ a bit. And those are to who she sends invitations to. Everyone else was scared of her. Being inhumanly strong and having a short temper will do that to you. Not helped her obsession with a certain demonic individual to the near exclusion of everyone else. An obsession that got worse and worse as time went on.

Rulue knew she had a problem, but was too prideful to admit it and doubles down it to spite everyone, knowing it’s more her loss than theirs’.

“M-M’lady, don’t cry!”   
“I’m not crying!” Rulue pushed Minotauros out of the way.   
“Mooo-ooof!” Minotauros lost his balance saving himself from falling by catching himself against the wall.

“It’s been an Hour, Mino…” The lady held in the rest of the tears. “And no one came… THIS ISN’T FUNNY!!” Rulue roared, slamming her fist into the table, breaking it in half.

“Moo!” Minotauros jumped a little.

“I’m taking a slice of cake to bed. Leave me alone…” Minotauros was always the first to pick up when his mistress was depressed. And it was his duty to make her happy, no matter how little it was worth it. “Nobody likes me…” Minotauros’ bull-ears picked up Rulue whispering to herself before she locked her door unbeknownst to the blunette. Though literally anyone would pick up on it. Rulue is not exactly subtle, despite bottling her feelings for the moment.

Minotauros’ heart felt ripped in half. He wanted moo in anguish, but that always causes Rulue headaches and that wouldn’t be great for Rulue’s depression. And a depressed boss is the sign of a failure of right-hand. It wouldn’t do great for his ego if he was an even bigger failure.

He spent an hour fixing up the table and ate some birthday cake. “Mooooo…” He sighed. He was feeling hungry.

He thought about it. Rulue really didn’t have many friends. Rulue’s pain drilled deep.

It’s not like he doesn’t see why people don’t want to be around her. She’s too pretty! And her personality is an acquired taste…

Ever since he’d known Rulue she’d been a selfish, spoiled brat with no one else to relate to. She’s always been frustrated being born without magic…

Minotauros can’t use magic either, that’s something they could bond over. Yet they didn’t… He was never bothered by it, he was strong, and she was stronger. That’s something to be proud of!

And Rulue is. She just wanted it both ways. And Mino will help her to the bitter end to achieve that goal!

That was his mission. He didn’t leave his hometown and his family’s lumberjack business to serve that ambitious girl that saved him from that pile of trees for more than just her looks.

He managed to finish his little slice of cake. He went and put the rest back in the fridge. He did his regular routine around the house. He started with the mail.

_ “Taxes. Electricity. To Rulue?” _ The handwriting of that third one looked familiar. It was the Dark Prince’s (Minotauros’ main rival for Rulue’s love) fancy handwriting. He rarely ever mails. As much as he hated to deliver mail from the underworld’s Ruler and Rulue’s unrequited love he figured this should cheer her right back up.

He hoped he didn’t cave in and this was a love letter. The same goes for the other three letters addressed to (Lady) Rulue.

He knocked twice on Rulue’s door.

“MINO!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO DISTURB ME!!!”

“Th-There’s a letter from the D-Dark Prince!”

“MY DARLING SATAN?!”

Rulue opened the door at record speeds. She read the Dark Prince’s as she slowly walking backwards on her couch.

> _ “Dear Rulue, _
> 
> _ I’m unavailable to come to visit this year. I had planned something months in advance and I had forgotten to put you on this year’s calendar amoungst other things. That’s my bad, I’m sorry, I know it means a lot of you. Though, once again I don’t know what to give you. I want you to know I haven’t forgotten your birthday. _
> 
> _ You can join in on my plan if you want, they will enact at two towns to the north. There will be lots of Puyo Puyo matches. _
> 
> _ Your friend, _ _   
_ _ The Dark Prince, Satan” _

“Ah.” Minotaur was relieved that Rulue seemed happy by the Prince’s excuse. “My Darling didn’t forget~~~” She realized she held the other three letters. “Mino, letter opener!”

“Yes, m’lady!”

> _ “Hey, Rulue, happy birthday! _
> 
> _ Long-time no see, I know your birthday’s coming up but I can’t come. _
> 
> _ Satan’s being dumb (I said it!) two towns over and who knows when I’m done cleaning his mess up? _
> 
> _ So… You wanna hang out sometime? Just us two? No Satan? I miss when you were my friend like a real friend. I really miss that. I’m not short on girl pals nowadays or anything, or friends in general, just… Can we just hang out again? _
> 
> _ Peace! _ _   
_ _ Arle Nadja _
> 
> _ P.S. Carby says “Gu gu”. (That means hi!)” _

“Arle…” Rulue mumbled, only half ticked off. She does miss it too. She knows it takes just as much courage from Arle to ask such a thing as it would for herself. She shed a tear._  
_

> _ “Miss Rulue, _
> 
> _ I am terribly sorry, but I’m taking the Kiddies on an overdue field trip. I’ve been working non-stop on preparations, and thus I had very little time, by the time you receive this letter we’ve gone on a camping trip two towns over. _
> 
> _ I know I promised I’d be there. But Popoi and I shall visit you as soon as the opportunity strikes. _
> 
> _ Happy Birthday _ _   
_ _ Professor Accord and Popoi” _

“Lady Accord…” The two weren’t even that close. It touched her heart she cared that much.

> _ “Hey, Rulue, _
> 
> _ So my teacher, Professor Accord, you know her, I just remembered, that was really obvious. Well, she just all of a sudden decided that we have one day to prepare to go camping. _
> 
> _ I don’t know about you, but I’m not keen on that sorta thing. _
> 
> _ I don’t have much time to write, I can’t go to your Birthday Party, and I feel awful about it. _
> 
> _ I found the address of the guy who made my pouch~ _
> 
> _ Happiest of Birthdays to you,  
_ _ ~Raffina~” _

“She did find it?” Rulue smiled wide, there’s hope for her casting spells yet. She’s the only one besides the Dark Prince who can deliver her what she truly desired. “Thank you, Raffina!” If you didn’t know any better you’d swear Raffina was Rulue’s sister from another mother. Kindred spirits if you will.

Minotauros was happy too, his boss will finally have magic.

Rulue felt like they should’ve made time for her regardless, but whatever, they cared. If only she received at least one of those letters days early. Is the mailman frightened by her too?

“Oh…” Rulue checked the last letter all over.

“What’s wrong, Rulue?”

“Seems like Raffina forgot to include the address in her hurry…”

“Oh! Must still be at her home! Let me run quickly to her mansion and ask--”

“Hold on a bit, Mino.” Rulue crossed her legs and arms.

“Moo?” The Bullman was a bit confused. Rulue didn't immediately want the second-most desired thing in her life?

“Tell me one thing, Mino. One thing I was going to ask you if I didn’t receive these letters.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t pay you well, sometimes I tried to see how much I can skimp on payment and food even.” Rulue admitted bluntly. “Why, exactly, do you stick by me?”

“Moo…” ‘Okay, Mino… Don’t say the first thing that comes to your mind.’ “Because you’re the hottest woman I’v--”

“BESIDES THE OBVIOUS!!!” The lady clenched her fist, a vein became visible on her forehead, when like this her teeth seemed positively sharp! She did calm down when it registered as a compliment. “Why, though, Mino?! There has to be more than that! My personality is such a turn off that barely anybody cares about my looks. And surely even you should’ve lost patience with me years ago! And I have no need for you anymore! I’ve been stronger than you for years too! I demand to know, Mino!”

“M’lady, so honest…” The bodyguard teared up. “I don’t know why…”

“Ugh…” Rulue grunted in dissatisfaction. “I have another question.”

“Shoot, m’lady.”

“How do you spend your birthdays?” ‘Come to think of it, I should know my only servant’s birthday, shouldn’t I?’

“Kind of ya to ask, m’lady. I spend it with my best friend.”

“Ohohohoho~” The immediate laugh of his boss drooped his ears. Rulue knew she shouldn’t laugh, but she did anyway. “Oh, oh my, apologies, Mino. But that’s rich! You don’t have any friends.”

“I guess you’re right…”

“When is your birthday, exactly, Mino?”

“M-Moo!? M’lady, you care?”

“Answer me, Mino.”

Minotauros paused. Rulue may not like this knowledge. “My birthday’s at… um… February 24th, m’lady.”

“Oh,  _ really?  _ Wow.” Rulue’s eyes widened for a bit. They shift all over the room. She was lost in thought until she was done. She stood up, looking up to Minotauros.

She signaled to him to lower his head. Minotauros being a bit confused just did so. “Muuhh!” He said as Rulue held his jaw. “MuuuuOOOOOOO!!” His face flushed red when he got kissed on his left cheek.

“Happy birthday, Mino, I shall always attend your’s, I won’t forget it.”


End file.
